Positions
by PostItNaruto
Summary: Draco gets himself hurt and Harry has to take care of him but gets him and and Draco in some awkward positions.


Draco immediately hopped back into the corridor he was hiding in. As he watched the item of his affection and his best friend, a red head named Weasley, walk by. "Why don't you just ask him out already?" Pansy said rubbing her foot that I had stepped on. "How in the bloody hell am I supposed to do that? I don't even know if he is gay." I said finding another excuse to postpone me asking him anything. Of course I wanted to ask him out and stop hiding from him but it's kind of hard to do that when he smirks at me or when he says something ,I just find myself firing back an insult. "Well if you don't ask him out soon Cho Chang will." She said stalking off to Madam Pomfrey's to get her nose fixed. I sneered at her comment and headed back towards our Common room knowing that I wouldn't be able to gather up any type of courage any time soon. I sat down on my bed and stared at the Slytherin symbol on the wall. Crabbe and Goyle charged in to the room and waited for me to give them orders. I sat there with my eyes closed hoping they would get the message and just leave me alone. But of course they didn't. I stood up. Even though it was my seventh year, they still towered over me. "Will you idiots just leave me alone for three seconds", I barked at them and try to go through them. Crabbe moved but Goyle looked pissed and used a spell on me that ripped through my shirt but hit me in a cold shock not even leaving a mark on my chest. Crabbe stared at Goyle, shocked that he would do something like that to me. Goyle looked shocked himself. Nothing had come out of his mouth. Everything faded to black and the last thing I saw was Pansy smacking Goyle and Madam Pomfrey yelling at Crabbe to tell her what happened.

I groaned and tried to roll over as the sun shone in my face, only to be stopped in my tracks by a strong hand. I opened my eyes to see Harry standing over me. 'Am I dreaming?' I thought staring up at his face. He let go, "Trust me you don't want to do that" he said looking up at Madam Pomfrey who looked worried. "Harry will stay here with you while I try to find a cure for this but it won't be guaranteed I can find one", She said looking at me quite nervously and then sprinting out of the room. For the first time I looked down at myself and realized why she was so worried; my leg was twisted and I had a big gash in my chest along with my arm being broken. I groaned again and looked up at Harry who was looking me up and down. "I am a Slytherin. Slytherins don't blush", I repeated over and over in my head but I couldn't help it as my face went straight scarlet. Luckily Potter's eyes weren't on my face-…wait…what were they on?

Harry's POV

I stood there and stared at it. My eyes stop traveling over Malfoy in an instant when it caught my attention. Why did it surprise me so much? It was bulging from the heat and it looked a bit raw. Madam Pomfrey had taken Draco's Pants off so of course it was apparent.

_**The Dark Mark**_

It had come from Goyle's wand. I looked back up at Draco to see him staring at me. I didn't blush. I was too worried. I was just about to say something when Madam Pomfrey charged back in with a big bag and told me to shoo and that she would deal with my problems later.

Draco hobbled out of Madam Pomfrey's and I heard her mumble behind him, "How do you manage this on the last day of school?"

I was told that I would be given an apartment in the magic world because Dumbledore knew how much I hated what I would be going home to for the summer and that Draco wouldn't be able to take the train.

I still groaned at the fact because listening to Malfoy insult me for the next two months weren't going to be the highlights of my life.

I helped Malfoy out of his wheel chair and onto the couch of our new apartment. "Be careful Potter", he yelled. I ignored him and stayed in my room for the next couple of hours.

Draco's POV

Nice going Draco. All alone. Stuck on the couch. No Harry. My ego is starting to back fire. I put my head on the arm of the couch and waited for Potter to come out for lunch. I mean he wouldn't starve me to death over one stupid comment, right?

Harry stalked out of the room at 6:32 P.M. and ignored me, heading to the kitchen. I have had to pee sense 3:30 P.M. but I haven't had the guts to ask him. He came back with a sandwich and was about to walk back in the room when I blurted out, "Harry I have to pee!" he stopped in his tracks and turned around with both of his eyebrows raised. He put the sandwich on the coffee table. "And I thought the most awkward part would be feeding you", he said pulling me up and practically dragging me to the bathroom. He paused in the doorway and stared at the toilet for a second before wrenching down my clothes and plopping me on the toilet, leaving immediately. I could swear his face was flushed but I was too busy trying to hide my blush to see. I peed, my bladder almost exploding from how much I had to go. I flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall trying to pull my clothes back up but falling straight on my butt and then on my back as I laid there I couldn't help but think about how stupid and unlucky I am. Potter opened the door, "You okay Dra-". He stared at me and I stared back at him the blush spreading up to my ears. He got on his knees in front of me and I'm glad he was avoiding looking where he shouldn't. He pushed me on the wall before pulling them all the way up. Another sexual position. Oh God.

He sat me back on the couch and shoved the sandwich in my face. I was over blushing; now I wanted to kick him where the sun don't shine. "Eat Draco". "I don't wanna", I mumbled like a rebellious child. Harry didn't ask again as he pinned me down to the couch and shoved the food in my mouth. I tried to cover up the blush on my face by yelling, "Don't you have any manners Potter?" And then it happened: I was struggling and trying to get out of Harry's grasp when his leg made its way between both of mine and we both gasped. I was straight hard and he knew that now. I was panting from being out of breathe and just my luck; Weasley stalked in the front door to see Harry on top of me with his leg between mine and both of us gasping for air. Nice.

"Hi", Ron said walking off to the room Harry had spent all day in and closing the door like nothing had happened. Harry got off of me and walked after him leaving me alone, hard, and confused.

Harry's POV

I walked in to see a smirking Ron. "Wait till I tell Hermione about this one, mate", he said his smirk not even faltering when I glared at him. "Nothing happened ", I said trying to stay calm. "Sure" he said not buying it for one second. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET HIM TO EAT!" I yelled in frustration. "What? You?" Ron said with a chuckle. I blushed. "Damn it I hate you Ron!" I said plopping on the bed and lying back with a groan. I heard Ron chuckle again. "Is it that bad that you have to stay in this room all day?" he said looking around the room. "Worse", I mumbled. He looked at me, "Worse?" I had to tell him everything only pausing once when the bathroom thing made him laugh, "That's not funny Ron!" I said smacking him on the head. "No it's not its pathetic." He said getting up. "Where are you going?" I said panicking. "I'm leaving you two alone", he said with a smirk on his face. He was gone before I could even open my mouth to object.

Draco's POV

'What were they talking about?' I thought as I limped towards the door of the room I was in and then I saw Ron heading my way and stumbled from shock. I fell in the room taking Harry down with me. What happened to Weasley? I was too busy trying to get up to care. I felt my face flush as I saw Harry's face. It was shocked and flushed and confused all at the same time. I was about to get up, "Sorry Harry" I mumbled scrambling up until I felt something pulling me down. It was Harry's hand. I felt his lips on mine and at first I was in shock but then Harry's tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and it brought me back to reality as we rolled around . "What the hell are you doing uke? Don't you think I should be on top sense on injured?" I said a smirk on my face. "Nope", he said pinning me down.

_Tonight is going to be truly interesting._


End file.
